marvelhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Clint Barton
School Life Clint started attending Marvel in 2008, joining Sector 6, and had been on the list for attendance from an early age at the suggestion of Phil Coulson. While academically he is not a stand out student, Clint has been description as a model potential S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He is an Olympic-level athletic, but specialises in Archery. He attends various after school clubs, majority of his time spend at Archery, and is part of the Baseball team. Sometimes he also attends Boxing, Martial Arts and Gymnastics. After finishing Marvel, Clint has made the decision to start training as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Before Marvel Clint attended Surline Primary School, when he meets the rest of the Avengers and Cabal. Though he starts a year late, at aged 7 rather than 6. Home Life Clint was the second son born to Harold and Edith Barton, following 3 years behind his brother Charles Barton better known as Barney. His parents ran a family Butchers, but Harold was not a happy man. He was abusive to his children, especially when he drank. Drinking would eventually lead to the death of Clint's parents when they were involved in a car accident when Clint was only three year's old. Both Clint and Barney were sent to an orphanage but quickly ran away and joined a travelling circus. There, his older brother taught him how to fight, and he learnt how to use a bow and arrow from mentors Buck Chrisholm and future Marvel teacher Jacques Duquesne. At aged seven Clint discovered some illegal activity going on in the circus. When they found out he knew, they beat the young boy and kicked him out, though Barney stayed with the circus. It was at this point he caught the attention of Phil Coulson, who moved him to New York, ready to attend Marvel when the time came about. Clint stayed in a care home until he was able to move into Marvel apartments at aged 12. He shares an apartment with Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers Upon beginning his time at Marvel, Clint was re-united with Barney, though their relationship would never be what it was, and the two rarely interact. Personal Life Clint first and closest friend is Natasha Romanoff. The two met after they were both collected by Phil Coulson and placed in the same care home. Whether they became friends out of mutual loneliness or affection is unsure. When the pair started attending primary school they first meet Tony Stark, Thor Odinson and Steve Rogers. Clint becomes close with Tony, over their similar personality. A year later they meet Bruce Banner, and he joins their group of friends. As well as his friends, started primary school started a history of hatred for Loki Odinson. A month into their school year they get into a fist fight, and they have been fighting ever since. Loki, and the rest of Cabal, tease him by calling him Bird Boy, based on his nickname Hawkeye. Clint has had an extensive love life, and is always flirting with girls. Though, his first serious relationship was with Bobbi Morse. The pair started dating in September 2011, Year 10, and it was the perfect relationship for the two of them. They spent a lot of time together sparing in the Gym, and every Tuesday after school would go for Milkshakes at the Never-Say-Diner. However, they did not have a very good sex life. Clint is into bondage and asphyxiation, and Bobbi was never very good at it. She once used her teeth while giving him a blow job. Bobbi was the one to break up with Clint on 20th March 2014, Year 12, when she became concerned Clint's feelings for Natasha were developing into something else. Clint falls into a sense of depression following the breakup, however the two remain close friends. Before dating Bobbi, Clint occasionally slept with teacher Jessica Drew, between February to July 2012. He also has an attraction to Wanda Maximoff and Ophelia Sarkissian. Clint is a master archer with near perfect accuracy, practising up to two hours a day, and can pull a bow with a 250 pound weight, over three times the amount of the average man. He is also a cunning fighter and skilled in various forms of marital arts, sparing a lot in the Gym. From time spent in the circus, Clint has very good reflexes and agility, making him capable of doing numerous complex acrobatic maneuvers. Due to the abuse form his father as a child, Clint is partially deaf. He learnt sign language, and how to lip read in the Circus to help him understand those around him. While he has been issued a hearing aid, he rarely uses it and has learnt to hide his weakness well, with most people not knowing about it. Trivia * Clint is fluent in Italian * He has a general deadpan manner, but likes to make sarcastic and inappropriate jokes, which never fail to make Tony Stark laugh * Blade Runner is Clint's favourite movie * His favourite colour is purple Category:12.6 Category:Dead Parents Category:Iowa Category:Marvel Apartments